15 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - praca budowlana - Polagra 12.30 Moja Japonia (2): - "Kurokawa Kubo" -film dok. prod. węgierskiej 13.15 Muzeum XX wieku: "Magazyn śmierci" - cz. 2 13.35 Trudna historia (filmy dokumentalne utrwalające mity PRL) 14.00 Religie i kościoły w Polsce: Świecki ruch misyjny "Cierpienie i chwała" 14.50 "Jeśli nie Oxford, to co?" rep. z WST w Warszawie 15.15 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza 15.50 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: prawo człowieka a konstytucja 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.00 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Piłkarska kadra czeka 17.45 Klub dobrej książki 18.10 "Bill Cosby show" - powtórz. odcinka serialu USA 18.30 Raport: Macedonia (reportaż) 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 21 cz. II serialu obyczajowego USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii: Zarządzanie 21.00 Polskie ZOO (powtórzenie) 21.15 Zespół publicystyki "Zapis" przedstawia 21.50 Bill idol na Wembley - II część koncertu z występem Romana Rogowskiego 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 Wieczór konesera: "Jeżeli..." film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. angielskiej TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Lucky Luck" - odc. serialu animow. prod. francuskiej 8.35 Telewizja biznes 9.05 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski -l . 3 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - powtórz. odcinka serialu USA 17.05 Na morskim szlaku 18.00 - 21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Babi jar - film dok. telewizji ukraińskiej o pogromie Żydów 22.00 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 6 serialu austriackiego 22.55 Magazyn artystyczny 23.45 Relacja z Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 24.00 Panorama TP Gdańsk 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 „La 7 — medycyna chińska" — film dok. 19.35 „Z Calgulą w Seulu" — reportaż 20.00 „Podróż 1937" — odc. 2 20.15 Mag. przechodnia 20.25 Martwa strefa — reportaż 20.35 „Podróż 1937" — odc. 3 RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News - wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL Fruh - Magazin - mag. inf. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba - ser. USA 9.45 Reich und Shon - ser. USA 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - ser. USA 11.00 Show - Laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose - ser. meksyk. 12.10 Alias Smith and Jones - ser. USA 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel - ser., USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story-ser. USA. 15.05 Der Clan der Wolfe - ser. meksyk. 15.47 Wiadomości 15.50 Chips - ser. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Sterntaler - Quiz film. 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Nordwestdeutsche Klassenlotterie 19.15 Pazifikgeschwader - ser. USA 20.15 Airwolf - ser. USA 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - ser. USA 22.10 Anpfiff - piłka nożna 23.05 Tutti Frutti - mag. erot. 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Mittarnachtsstrip 0.10 Verfuhrung auf der Schulbank - film erot. RFN 1.25 Szminka do ust - thriller USA 2.50 Mein Herz braucht Liebe - film USA 4.25 Jupiters Liebling - kom. USA ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Supercross 9.30 Amerykański futbol 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Bowling 12.00 Copa America 1991 13.30 Revs brytyjski mag. sportów mot. 14.00 Wyścigi samochodów prototypowych w Japonii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi tratw na górskich rzekach 16.00 Golf 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Winter Sportscat. Olimpiada 1992 18.30 Pilote - sporty mot. w Belgii 19.00 Copa America 1991 20.30 Gilette World Sport Special - mag. 21.00 Go. Holenderski mag. sportów mot. 22.00 Formuła 1 - film 22.30 Koszykówka 24.00 Boks Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 - Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 SAT 1 sport 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse - not. giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dinol. ser. USA 14.25 General Hospital, ser. USA 15.10 Nachbarn 15.35 SAT 1 - Teleshop 15.50 Addams Family. ser. USA 16.15 Bingo 16.45 SAT 1 sport live. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Glucksrad - show 20.00 SAT 1 sport live. 22.00 SAT 1 Blick - wiad. 22.10 SAT 1 sport live. 0.10 Wiadomości, 0.15 Madchen beim Frauenarzt - film erot. RFN 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 14.30 Gluckliche Reise 16.00 Traumland Operette 16.50 Pieśni Schuberta i Brahmsa 17.20 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.30 Wickie... und die starken Manner - serial anim. 17.50 Hol dir die Sonne auf den Tisch - mag. kulinarny 18.00 3 SAT Borse - not. giełd. 18.25 Tips und Trends 19.00 Wiadomości 19.22 3 SAT - Studio 19.30 Mtinchener Freiheit - ser. TV 20.15 Trommelfeuer bon der Sonne - film dokum. 21.00 Rundschau - szwajc. polityka i gosp. 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sport - Zeit Nachrichten 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Seitenblicke - Revue - kult. współżycia 22.50 Der Starke Ferdinand - film RFN 0.20 Raport giełdowy 0.45 Wiadomości wieczorne Pro 7 6.25 Die Waltons 7.10 Tausend Mellen Staub 8.00 Trick 7 - serial anim. 8.45 Mister Ed 9.10 Die Baren sind los 9.40 Agentur Maxwell - ser. USA 10.35 Tausend Mellen Staub. USA 11.35 Ganz grosse Klassa 12.00 Barney Miller - ser. USA 12.25 Caulfields Wietwen - Ein Duo mit Charme 13.20 Perry Mason - ser. USA 14.20 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 15.15 Mein Freund. der Roboter 16.35 Wiadomości 16.45 Hart aber herzlich - ser. USA 17.35 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Der Wilderer vom Silberwald - film RFN. po filmie: Wiadomości 22.15 Ulice San Francisco - ser. USA 23.10 Don Juan 73 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 MASH - ser. USA 1.25 Hawk 2.15 Wiadomości 2.25 Birdy 4.20 Wiadomości 4.30 Die Racher von Missouri TELE 5 6.30 Guten Morgen Bino, 9.00 Hender- son, 9.30 Zuhause mit TELE 5, 10.35 Henderson, 11.00 Wildcat, 12.00 Ruck Zuck, 12.25 Lander Telegramm, 12.30 V or ort in Deutschland, 13.00 Wildcat, 13.25 Bim Bam Bino, 18.05 Fazit, 18.10 Lou Grant, 19.00 Ruck Zuck, 19.30 Fazit, 19.45 Hopp oder Top, 20.15 Josepha, film fr., 22.00 Fazit, 22.15 Ring wolny - mag. sportowy, 23.05 Ein mysteróses Haus, film USA, 0.30 Die Waffen des Gesetzes, serial krym., 1.20 Wiadomości, 1.50 Lou Grant, 2.35 Ruck Zuck'88, 3.05 Wideo non stop